1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent device comprising an oxadiazole compound or derivative serving as an electroluminescent material and/or as a charge transporting material, with excellent film-forming properties and electroluminescence with a satisfactorily high luminance.
The present invention also relates to novel oxadiazole compounds which are useful not only as organic electroluminescent materials and charge transporting materials, but also as fluorescent brightening agents, and to a method of producing the oxadiazole compounds.